


But there's never a rose like you

by middlemarch



Category: ANZAC Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving, Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He had kind eyes, Pat Dooley did, but they weren't kind when they looked at her.
Relationships: Pat Dooley/Olive Haynes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	But there's never a rose like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fericita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/gifts).



When she grasped just what it meant that Pat had built a shower for her, Olive had been determined that she would not be thinking of him when she bathed. She was known for her stubbornness, well before Gallipoli; she was able to think only of the sun, the sky, the faint herbal fragrance of the poor soap they had for three days before her resolve failed. It was the most politely provocative gift she’d ever been given, the work of his hands, the awareness that he thought of her, naked, beautiful, clean; that he wanted her to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Roses of Picardy" by John McCormack


End file.
